Ixion Mavro
Ixion MAvro is a son of Apollo, Greek god of the Sun. Backstory I've always had a feeling that I didn't belong. I got bullied heavily, just because I saw things other kids and adults couldn't see! When I'd get home I'd usually be bawling because of some nonsensical thing James or Kate(my bullies) said. My mom would hold me and stroke my hair. I should tell you about mom. My mom, Julie Mavro, was a beautiful woman. She had long, black hair almost to her hips. Her eyes were a dazzling golden brown, she was 5'2. Her voice was like an angel's...that's probably how she earned Apollo's affection. Living with mom was easy as a little kid. Weird men came around and she'd convince them to go away. Later in life, right before I went to Camp at age 16, it went down hill. She became paranoid. She spoke in languages I didn't understand, and I'd wake up to her standing over me at night. Until one night she called me into her room. She said, "Ixion, your dad just left. He wants you to go with someone he's sending tomorrow to a Camp. Somewhere you'll be safe. He says you can visit me occasionally." She had a distant look in her eyes, like she was awakened to a whole new world. Little did I know, Apollo had just visited her, and told her about his true nature. He was a Greek God. The Greek God of the Sun, of Medicine. She didn't tell me that, though. She had told me, as she always told me when I asked, that my dad couldn't stay with us, work commanded he not stay in one location. Later we learned exactly why. How I got to Camp was not as climactic as you'd like to imagine. We lived in Texas, and Camp is in Manhattan. We boarded a plane and were off. When we arrived in NY we took taxi after taxi till we reached a stretch of road beside a Strawberry Farm. My mom whispered, "This is it." I looked at her like she was senile, as would be expected. She pushed me out of the taxi with tears in her eyes, even through my protests, and the taxi drivers complaints and concerns of, "Ma'am there's nothing here." And "You're leaving him here?" She finally convincs him it was okay to drive off with out me. I brushed myself off, and walked to the Big House I saw in the distance. Through prickly bushes and taking branches to the face, through field after field of strawberries I made it. That's when I noticed something, I saw I was walking through a Camp! My mother didn't just abandon me! It was all okay, I thought the kids in armor was just a game, it was rational, until I saw the centaur. Then I blacked out. He explained to me about The Gods, the Camps, everything. I was claimed shortly after by Apollo. I didn't understand I'm pretty much the opposite of him and my newfound siblings. That's my story of getting to camp and my mom. My weapon of choice is the scythe, like a Grim Reaper style one. Now I know what you're thinking, "Oh, Ixion. You're Apollo's, why no bow and arrows?". To answer that simply, ask Chiron why I'm not allowed a bow. Come to think of it, I'll need to ask how that arrow wound is doing. Anyway, I like the scythe because I have always been a fan of Thanatos, and Kronos(only for his weapon). I've always preferred long range fighting instead of getting up close. Then comes the subject of my powers...I think I got screwed over on that! I can't sing, play an instrument, write poetry, shoot arrows with inhuman speed or accuracy and I know of no other abilities left to try... Now I suppose I should tell you about myself. My name is Ixion Mavro, Son of Apollo. I'm 16 years old, six foot tall, I have longish brown hair, and bright golden eyes, like my mom, and I have a nice personality. I love to laugh. Anything else you'd like to know, feel free to just ask. I hope I'll make friends at this, "Camp Half-Blood". Details BASICS * NAME: Ixion Mavro * AGE: 16 * BIRTHDAY: * FAMILY: Mother APPEARANCE * HEIGHT: 6'0'' * WEIGHT: * EYE COLOUR: Golden * HAIR COLOUR: Brown * HAIRSTYLE: Longish * SKIN COLOUR: * PIERCINGS/TATTOOS/SCARS: * USUALLY WEARS: SUPERNATURAL * POWERS: * ENCHANTED WEAPONS AND OBJECTS: NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES * WEAPON OF CHOICE: Scythe * MARTIAL SKILLS: * NON-MARTIAL SKILLS: FAVOURITES * COLOUR: * FOOD: * BEVERAGE: * SPORT: * MOVIE: * MUSIC: DISLIKES AND FEARS